1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid absorbing apparatus.
2. Background Art
A fluid absorbing apparatus can be used to absorb and retain a fluid from spreading to the surrounding area. Such a fluid absorbing apparatus can be used in a number of environments, like a restroom, for absorbing fluid that may leak or spill from a urinal or a commode.